narutofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Wiki Naruto:Chat/20 Março 2015/Tarde
12:59 Não podem repetir, pessoal.. 1:00 .derp 1:31 LOL, o bot saiu. 1:31 Ah, cliquei em fechar sem querer quando tava saindo da VPS. 1:31 1:32 Obrigado, Luis 1:32 De nada. 1:32 Funcionou? 1:32 Nossa, o erro era algo tão fácil e eu não sabia 1:32 1:33 Estava com vontade de criar um skin pra chat, mas da última vez que fiz isso, eu desisti. 1:33 Kkkk 1:34 uheauhhueauhs. 1:34 e.e 1:34 Eu já tentei e desisti duas horas depois idem. 1:34 É que as vezes umas coisas ficam muito feias. 1:34 E ficam desproporcionais. 1:35 Filhote, troca meu avatar.. 1:35 Cara, vai se ferrar 1:35 Como vc sabe 1:35 td o q eu vou fazer 1:35 na hr? 1:35 '-' 1:35 Oi, João Gabriel. 1:35 tem bola de cristal agr? 1:35 Na verdade, nas BN eu tenho uma bola de cristal. 1:35 estou fazendo isso 1:35 1:35 só estou procurando 1:36 Técnica do Telescópio. 1:36 o link 1:36 no histórico 1:37 Cara 1:37 Ainda estou na esperança de ter uma luta em que alguém me faça usar o Kamui e todas suas funcionalidades. 1:37 1:37 eu fiz uma mudança no meu chat, q ficou pfta 1:37 Manda print. 1:38 acho q não é nd demais 1:38 mas 1:38 eu apenas mudei as bordas das informações 1:38 http://prntscr.com/6j561n 1:38 assim 1:38 e fiz uma outra coisa 1:38 q foi aquilo 1:38 q ao passar o mouse em cima dos user's tirar o azul 1:39 ou seja, tirei o fundo azul do hover ao passar em cima do user 1:39 só isso. 1:39 Olá, Tenma. 1:39 Olá Tenma-kun. o/ 1:39 Olá 1:39 o/ 1:39 Manda print, filhote. 1:39 http://prntscr.com/6j561n '_ 1:39 Faz tempo que não ouço falar de The Lost Canvas.. 1:39 Aqui. 1:39 Desde que terminei de ler o mangá.. 1:40 Poso plagiar? 1:40 Adoro essas linhas que tu usa. 1:40 Pode 1:40 o código está aqui 1:40 Ficam muito bonitas, independente de onde à coloca. 1:40 Usuário:Fwy/chat.css 1:41 É só da parte de "/* Retiramento do hover na Barra de Escolha na Rail */" pra baixo. 1:41 O de cima é outra coisa. 1:41 Bug.... 1:41 Ok. 1:41 João, depois preciso falar com você. 1:41 Ah, Olá Tenma. 1:41 Ah, não. 1:41 Pode copiar tudo 1:41 Olá 1:41 Se não, não funfará. 1:41 Pode copiar tudo. 1:42 Black, acho que não tenho nada para conversar contigo. 1:42 É sobre isso mesmo que tenho que falar com você. 1:42 João, aquele de óculos é o doutor? 1:43 Olá, Ricardo. 1:43 oi 1:43 Cara, se for ele, eu irei pegar para avatar um gif dele. 1:43 Por que tipo, tem uma imagem muito linda. 1:43 Claro. 1:43 Enfim... 1:43 1:43 João, poderia entrar na BlackZetsu? 1:43 Acho melhor não. 1:43 É sério cara. 1:43 '_' 1:44 http://prntscr.com/6j58w1 1:44 É algo que vai te interessar, e outra coisa que não vai te interessar. 1:44 Cara, se não tivesse estas bordas e ele de olho pra frente, estaria pfto. 1:44 Black, me deixa em paz. 1:44 Luis, se ele não quer, não force, deixe. 1:45 Não iremos criar uma confusão aqui. 1:45 Fernando, devo manter a seção "Personalização da Barra de Informação"? 1:45 Sim, pode manter tudo. 1:45 Ok. 1:45 É sobre o Kyle, mas tudo bem. 1:45 Trocou o avatar? 1:45 Se quiser dar créditos Mas acho melhor não,porque se o Elias ver, ele além de pegar vai falar que eu copiei de alguém, sendo que eu fiz esse código com o IE como base. 1:45 1:45 Vou falar com o Fernando. 1:46 To tentando pegar uma parte do gif dele. 1:46 Luis, pvt. 1:46 Black, não tenho interesse com esse tipo de assunto mais. 1:46 Pode falar por lá. 1:46 OK. 1:46 E eu acho que já sei o que irá discutir. 1:46 Nop... 1:48 Luis, queria te pedir uma coisa. 1:48 Nossa queda de usuários e edições foram extensas, e com isto, eu estive analisando com uns usuários. 1:48 Uhm.. Ainda bem que vai pedir, preciso de ver essa média antes de advertimos os outros. 1:48 As estatísticas se mantem um pouco, mas já percebemos que caiu bastante. 1:49 Bug lindo, te amo. 1:49 Eu gostaria que você desativasse o bot temporariamente. 1:49 Por qual motivo mesmo? 1:49 Isto é, um pedido, pois eu desejo ver as estatísticas das edições limpas dos usuários. 1:50 Apenas usuários, mas se o bot estiver ativo, ele quebrará o índice que desejo ver. 1:50 Após eu obter o resultado, eu irei anunciar pra comunidade e você reativará ele. 1:52 Não seria mais fácil simplesmente fazer o pedido da bandeira bot? 1:52 LOL. 1:52 Bandeira bot? 1:52 Espera um segundo. 1:52 Sim. 1:52 É um negócio que esconde as edições de bots. 1:52 Não é pra esconder. 1:52 Qualquer edição dele vai ser camuflada na atividade, mudança e etc. 1:52 Eu queria desativar as edições dele. 1:53 Pára sair das estatísticas de edições. 1:53 Mas com a bandeira ele sai, ué. 1:53 1:53 Se essa parada foi feita pra isso. 1:53 1:53 João. 1:53 Mas uma pergunta. 1:53 Pq vc não vem pra SP? 1:54 As estatística são tirada de semana em semana? 1:54 Pra perto da minha casa, aliás. 1:54 Ver algo que você adora! 1:54 Por quê.. Eu tenho aula todo dia e tenho compromissos? 1:54 As estatísticas saem todos os dias, Luis. 1:54 É algo da rede Wikia. 1:54 OK. 1:54 Ah 1:54 Vai ser mais fácil desativar em vez de pedir a bandeira mesmo. 1:54 Eu queria tanto vê-lo aqui no Lolapalooza 1:55 Vou desativar. 1:55 Vai vir a banda Foster the People 1:55 Então domingo eu reinicio, é? 1:55 1:56 Foster the People vai vir em BH, mas não vou pois odeio shows. 1:56 Troquei aquilo. 1:56 Lolapalooza ta um lixo esse ano. 1:56 única coisa que salva 1:56 Não vou no show da minha banda favorita por que odeio barulho.